Light Within a Shadow
by Zero The Chance
Summary: Deciding that Konoha was truly not the right place for him, Naruto escapes to his old home in Inaba to try and reconnect with his true friends. But when Konoha finds out he left, they will stop at nothing to get him back. Knowing this, Naruto creates plans to not only ensure his freedom but his friends as well. Pairings On profile. Bashings: Most of Konoha and Suna. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of all I wanna say that I have had this idea for nearly a year but I am really hesitant from writing out the story because I have never played Persona 4. Shocking yes, but I never knew about the great series til Persona 3 Portable came out...still haven't beaten it...I am incredibly lazy, sue me. **

**I got the idea on how it would turn out after reading Vanex's _Naruto Uzumaki, A Persona User_ which actually got me liking the whole Naruto x Rise Pairing. Granted most of the stuff has been in my head but it started off with Vanex's story. So thank you Vanex for this inspiration. **

**As I said I got the base idea about a year ago and I kinda got a way for the story to work. The Elemental Countries are sealed off from the real world. The only way to get to the real world in through a complex set of seals. These seals actually make time in the Elemental Countries go by faster than the real world. One month in the real world is One Year in the Elemental Countries. But when a ninja enters the real world, the seals stop the time altering and they rotate at the same time. **

**Furthermore Seal Masters are needed to get in to the real world. By the time this story begins Naruto will be a Seal Master able to get in. **

**Now getting in to more specific things Naruto gains a form of the Wild Card called Inherit. This means that people who have made an impact in his life, whether they are dead or alive, are able to become his persona. Example: Naruto gains the ability to summon the form of his mother Kushina as an Empress. Note that not all people will look exactly how they looked in life.**

**Pairings are as followed: ****Naruto/Rise, Yu/Yukiko, Yosuke/Chie, Kanji/Naoto, Minato/Yukari, Akihiko/Mitsuru, Shinji/Minako, Junpei/Chidori.**

**Characters who are not paired as of now (Counting main characters only here): Fuuka, Ken, Aigis, Koromaru, Teddie, Labrys.**

**Bashing Warning: Konoha Bashing (Exceptions are Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Iruka, Shizune, Kushina, and Jiraiya. Don't know about Minato, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata yet.) Suna Bashing.**

**The story will start after the sequel to Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena. Keep in mind I have no clue at what happened during it only having a base idea of what went on. Naruto is about 18-19 because of the seal time thing but will be in the same grade as Kanji, Rise, and Naoto who will be in their second year I believe...I dunno as I have not played the game. Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie are in Third Year. The Persona 3 group are all in college or some kind of job, Ken and Koromaru being the exceptions since Ken is about 12-13 and Koromaru is a dog. **

**The story will have flashbacks at different times that will be about what Naruto did during the events of either Persona 3 and Persona 4.**

**Okay I gotta end this AN cause it has nearly been a page long. Sorry bout that but I had a lot to explain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Persona. They are owned by Kishimoto and Atlus respectively.**

**Light Within a Shadow**

**Chapter 1: Coming Back Home**

_Flashback_

_Konoha_

_Naruto's Apartment_

_Two Weeks ago._

_Naruto sat down on his bed looking out a window overlooking Konoha. It hand been a week since the Fourth Shinobi War ended and had been a hassle for the blonde haired genin. The whole war had been annoying as hell. Two years had past and he was now eighteen years old. He knew he would have to come up with something to explain why he had changed so much in two months._

_Now you are all probably wondering what that meant. Well Naruto had been planning on going back to the real world to stay with the woman he loved. He had spent about three years there helping two different groups of people with something related to creatures called shadows. He planned to return to them after defeating the Akatsuki but with the whole war going on he could not very well leave._

_Not out of care for this world but for the real world. That mad man Madara had been able to survive for decades before he died only to twist the mind of one Obito Uchiha into his own creation. That creation made Tobi. Only Naruto learned of this because he was the only one near Obito when he came to his senses. It was a sad moment for Naruto to learn that he had killed the man who could have been his uncle with how he acted._

_Naruto had not told Konoha since he did not trust many in the village. Tsunade had ordered that Naruto "rescue" Sasuke from the clutches of his Darkness. He did that and more by using a very old Uzumaki jutsu that enabled Naruto to take away Sasuke's darkness and put it in another living being's body. The dieing form of Kabuto served his uses. Even after losing his hate for Konoha, Sasuke did not change much, though Taka now fought on the alliances side. _

_After Sasuke came back Sakura went right back to worshiping him and ignoring Naruto. Unknowingly that was what the Uzumaki wished for as he had only one woman he would ever think of as someone he would spend the rest of his life with. _

_The Konoha 11 had grown distant towards Naruto. Especially after two events. The first was Naruto telling Hinata that while he was grateful she saved him, he did not like her like she liked him. That had caused nearly all of them to berate Naruto for the rejection. The only three that didn't were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata herself. Shikamaru didn't really care, Chouji remained neutral, and Hinata had already understood that he loved another woman._

_The second event was Naruto actually hitting Sakura for a comment about his mother, when Sakura was trying to increase Sasuke's ego. Naruto did not stop with one punch and it took Gai, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gaara to stop him with the other three villages staying out of it as they understood why she deserved the beating. Never mind the fact she was a good medic, only an idiot would insult Uzumaki._

_After the beating of Sakura, Lee had actually tried to kill Naruto for hurting Sakura but that ended in Naruto beating him down. This started a bit of a fight between most of the Konoha 11 with everyone __ganging up on Naruto. Well except a few. Shika again felt it would be to much trouble, Chouji remained neutral again and Hinata did not enjoy violence. That did not stop the three from abandoning Naruto though._

_In the end Naruto came out of the fight with a scar crossing from just above his right eyebrow and going diagonally down his face, across the bridge of his nose, and ending on his left cheek. Tsunade had made it permanent as a mark of disgrace towards his behavior to his comrade. Naruto instead wore it as a mark of honor towards his mother's honor._

_Suna had made it's spot in Naruto's black list last week. Gaara had nerve to try and arrange a marriage contract between Naruto and Temari which Tsunade had agreed to. Naruto knew now more than ever he had to leave. So two days ago he took all the money his father had, as well as all of his possessions and sealed them in a scroll. He did the same for his mother's money and possessions. He then took any scrolls that had destructive jutsu in them and burned them all in the basement of the Namikaze Manor. That included Hirashin which Naruto felt should die with it's creator._

_Naruto packed up whatever was left and now was waiting for night to come so he could leave and be done with this world. He looked out at the village and realized he held no hate simply because he felt that hate would be to good for the village. _

_That night Naruto left the village, not to be thought in this world for a good long month._

_Flashback End_

**Iwatodai**

**Unused Dormitory**

**Three days later**

Naruto had just arrived in Iwatodai an hour ago and was getting ready for the first "Mission" he gave himself. You see the truth is while Naruto had helped people from Inaba with info, ninja skills, and a persona of his own, in Iwatodai Naruto had not done much more than give information. It was training as an informant...at least Jiraiya said that was what it was. Another big difference was that in Inaba he had told the others his own background while here in Iwatodai he did not. Because of this, Naruto has blamed himself for the loss of Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato. On the day of their "death" he awakened his persona, ironically it was a small fox. Unfortunately because he did not accept his Shadow, his persona was too weak for combat.

This was changed at some point during the cases in Inaba, when his Persona evolved into a humanoid Fox with a cloak over his body and possessing nine tails. He also learned that his arcana at the time was Death. After entering the real world he felt as if something had changed but did not check up on it as he had more important things to do.

He walked over to one of the couches in the lounge of the room and sat down. The first change he had to do was rid himself of his ninja attire. A few minutes later he had changed into his new clothes and put the old ones in a scroll.

He now wore an orange t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. On the back of the hoodie was an orange star on top of a red swirl. Another detail of the hoodie was that gray chains decorated it. He wore gray baggy pants and black sneakers. Like some of his friends he wore something unique and that was a pendant that had a moon and sun on it, a gift from his girlfriend, Rise.

After changing Naruto was about to start planning on how to save Minato and Minako when he felt something furry laying on his lap. Looking down he saw his old friend Koromaru, looking as young as the last time he saw him. Naruto remembered that day fondly as he pet the now happy dog.

_Flashback_

_Iwatodai_

_Dormitory_

_One Week after getting Koromaru_

"_Come on Ero-Sennin! Just do it!" A younger Naruto argued with his teacher._

"_No Naruto it is not possible. And Stop with that damn nickname!" Jiraiya told his student._

_Naruto had learned during the week Koromaru was here that he could talk with the dog. Though he kept this a secret with the others he had learned a lot about what Koromaru liked and wondered. The dog was a very good conversationalist. In the course of their chats, Naruto learned Koromaru wished to be able to live as long as humans so he would not leave the ones who have treated him so kindly._

_Naruto, in an effort to help the dog, asked his sensei if he could do anything to help. Jiraiya had let it slip that he Inuzuka Dogs were able to live as long as humans and Naruto had been arguing since then for him to help Koromaru._

_It took a bit of favors, a lot of money, and a bit of his advanced henge, but all of it was worth it for Koromaru to be able to live longer. Ever since then the dog had been eternally grateful towards his friend. He and Koromaru would spend the day talking together while the others were at school or club activities._

_Flashback End_

"Hey buddy how has life been?" Naruto asked the furry mess on his lap.

Koromaru lets out a few barks and then a whine. **"It's been boring lately. The others are all at college while I am here all alone."**

"Well no more worries about that. I can let you talk with some toads."

"**Toads? Naruto have you hit your head again?"**

"No I am not crazy Koromaru. I can summon toads. I will explain it more later."

"**When is later?"**

"When the rest of our friends are together."

The dog lets out a laugh or at least what can be looked at as a laugh before barking **"So tonight then"**

"Doggie say what now?"

"**About a week ago Mitsuru called everyone together. Said she was bringing people like us. Junpei and his mate brought me."**

"So Junpei and Chidori are..." Naruto paled after the bringing people finally entered his mind making him remember something bad. He forgot to call Rise.

"**Coming down in Five. Four. Three. Two" **Koromaru just stopped talking after that and lay down to enjoy the chaos Naruto would bring.

And Naruto didn't wait long for Junpei to come down stairs, his clothes a bit messed up. Naruto smirked at that and then called out to one of his brother figures. "Yo, Junpei! You score?"

"You know it...wait who the hell are you?!" Junpei yells as Chidori comes down the stairs and looks at the "stranger". The two stare at each other with blank stares.

"..."

"..."

"...Sup Chidori."

"Not much, you?" She answers with a calm voice.

"Oh just messing with your boyfriend. You know, the usual."

"What is going on?! Who is he?" Junpei freaks out while Chidori just stares at him. "One of your brothers."

Junpei froze then looked at Naruto who waved back at him. Ikutsuki had made a joke about how Ken and Naruto were like younger brothers of the older members of SEES. Since then Naruto had jokingly called older members of the group "Nee-chan" and "Nii-Chan" though it started to stop when Naruto actually started to gain a brother/sister relationship with Mitsuru. He changed it soon after that calling Akihiko "Sempai" while only calling Mitsuru "Onee-Chan". Though he did joke about it now and then he more or less saw them all as close friends.

"Naruto...?"

"Yo!"

He would have asked Naruto about why he looked much older when he heard three individuals come in.

Those three were Yukari, Shinji, and Ken. Shinji and Ken lived together in the area while Yukari, Fuuka, Chidori, and Junpei lived in the college dormitories.

The three stopped and stared at the four already in the room. They looked at Naruto in particular who just waved stupidly. This was cause he sensed people behind them and got ready for the "fun" to begin.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice said from behind the three. This person was the first of his Inaba friends to make it through the door but the others heard it clear and a loud "What?!" from a certain female of the group. Koromaru jumped off Naruto when a brunette swiftly came in the room and grabbed him by his hoodie.

"Uh...Hi, Rise-Chan...Please don't kill me until tomorrow."

Ignoring that last comment, Rise started asking why he was here, why he did not inform anyone he was back, and where he got the scar from.

"Well the scar was from my _friends_ back home. I did not inform any of you because my phone broke and I have yet to get a new one, and I am here to plan out the mission."

"Mission?" Yu asked from behind Rise.

"Yeah. I have to help them Taicho. I couldn't before but now I can save them."

That comment made the group from Inaba a bit worried. They heard about Minato's and Minako's sacrifice from Aigis and had to say that they agreed that unsealing them would destroy their hard work. They would have tried to tell him their concerns when Mitsuru asked "Save who?"

"I have to save Minato and Minako." That caused the room to go deadly silent before the members of SEES gave him looks that could kill.

"Naruto I am sorry but we can not allow you to destroy their efforts." Mitsuru said sternly but Naruto did not waver.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Nyx."

"It's not Nyx we are worried about. Minato and Minako sealed away Erebus, the manifestation"

"Of the negative will and Blah Blah Blah. I know all about that too."

"Then why go after this stupid plan? Move on Naruto!" Yukari told him, tears welling up as she remembered Minato and his sacrifice.

"I already have moved on."

"Then why do this?" Yosuke asked.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He looked at a picture on the wall, one that had the whole group of SEES after the fall. "They're my friends. Besides no worries about Erebus." Before they could interject Naruto raised his shirt and his new seal appeared. While SEES was shocked that something just appeared on their friends stomach, the people from Inaba noticed the change in the seal. "After all, who cares about emotional gods when you have a demon on your side."

The room once again was silent until Yukari stuttered out a "W-What?"

Naruto sighed and braced himself for the possibility of losing very close friends. "When I was a baby a demon attacked my home. My father, in an attempt to save it, sealed it away in my gut. I am the jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon, Kyubi."

**Chapter One End**

**AN: Yaay long chapter! I hope you all like that and get ready for a bit of fighting next chapter. You all get a basic look at what Naruto's part was in the games and a start at how some conversations may be like.**

**Before I end this off I am going to just let you understand that Naruto refers to some characters differently.**

**When Talking to Yu he will call him Taicho usually. Taicho means captain in Japanese.**

**When Talking to Akihiko he might call him sempai. Reason for that will be learned.**

**When Talking to Mitsuru he will probably call her Nee-chan which means Big Sister.**

**Conversations with Koromaru will happen when they are alone or if I decide to have other characters find out.**

**Review!**

**ZtC out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay a few things I gotta clear up not only for you all but for myself as well. First is updates for my stories. This story as well as Change It All and Master of Space and Time will be stories I try to update most with my other stories being ones I update when I am bored or get motivation to work on them. At least I hope I go by this agenda... **

**Secondly I wanna get the characters descriptions down as only a few from Persona 3 have been seen. Those that have been seen look the same as they do in Persona 4 Arena. It will be brief though.**

**Yukari has longer hair going down a bit past her shoulders. She wears her summer outfit usually.**

**Junpei has the same hairstyle as in Persona 3 as well as his signature hat but has shaven the goatee. He wears his a mix of his summer and winter outfit, blue shirt and furred jacket. **

**Ken's hair is now a bit longer than before as it goes down to his neck. He wears the winter outfit with longer shorts.**

**Shinji's hair is slightly longer and tied in a ponytail and has ditched the beanie. He wears a maroon long sleeved shirt and tan jeans.**

**Chidori has not changed at all. Honestly like what they did with her outfit.**

**Minato will wear a gray turtleneck long sleeved shirt and black jeans.**

**Minako will wear a red blouse and gray jeans.**

**Naruto has longer hair that reaches down to about the bottom of his neck, maybe a bit lower. His school uniform is slightly altered. The jacket reaches down to his knee's and he wears it unbuttoned. Under it is a white buttoned shirt. In the summer the jacket is gone and his buttoned white shirt is unbuttoned with a dark orange shirt under it.**

**...Yeah I have forgotten Minato's and Minako's outfits...sorry.**

**So yeah that's pretty much it.**

**Reviews: **

**Fayneir: Don't worry about Elizabeth. I think she might have a big part so look forward to that. Also I will try to read the story if I find the time.**

**Haseo555: Interactions will probably happen more in chapter 3 or 4 when the group can sits down and talk. Yes this will stay strictly Naruto/Rise. I personally get angry when someone says that a pairing will stay as it is and then a few chapters later makes a harem. Gets old fast. The Konoha 11 will find out about his parents and their reactions to it will probably be predicted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Persona. They are owned by Kishimoto and Atlus.**

**Light within a Shadow**

**Chapter 2: Danger Zone**

"Okay Naruto enough with games." Junpei said not believing a word Naruto said.

"Naruto is not lying, he is telling the truth." Aigis's monotone voice spoke out.

The members of SEES turned to look at her as Yukari asked "And how do you know that Aigis?"

"Besides the fact that his heartbeat did not speed up while telling us, I heard him tell Minato and Minako about it on the roof.

"Why did you not tell us then?" Mitsuru asked though had a good guess as to why.

"Naruto asked me to keep it a secret. He said that until he was ready, no one needed to know. In the current state he was in, I felt compelled to comply with his wishes." Aigis answered. She gave a look at Naruto, as if apologizing but he waved it off.

"State he was in?" Fuuka muttered and Naruto answered that one.

"Simply put, I blamed myself for not helping more. After telling the two a bit of my past they accepted it without hesitation. That actually gave birth to my own persona but because I blamed myself, the persona was weaker than most."

Shinji walked up to Naruto and looked him dead in the eyes. Naruto looked back and Shinji noticed that he was more of a hardened warrior just by the look in his eyes.

"Your not backing down are you." Was the only thing Shinji said. Naruto's response affirmed Shinji's belief that the kid had changed. "Even if I have to knock each of you out. I don't have the time for this anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuru asked and when Naruto ignored her she grew suspicious.

Naruto started to walk upstairs. "Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"Junpei's room. If these dorms have not been used for so long then the TV I took from Mitsuru's dad should still be in there." Naruto said making the others sweat drop at the casual way he said he stole a TV.

Everyone in the room looked at each other wondering what they should do. SEES wanted to save their friends but if they broke the seal then that could kill them or at the very least destroy the sacrifice the two made. Meanwhile the Investigation Team was in a different situation. They wondered if they should help their friend in doing something that could be very wrong. Three minds though did not need much time to think it over and started walking towards the stairs.

Rise completely understood Naruto's reasons for why he was doing this or at least she knew most of them. She was the first shoulder he cried on when confessing the guilt he held after finding people that would accept him but had died because he was not as serious as he could have been. She knew that part of this was his way of atoning for what he did. Even though she believed that he did not need to bear so much guilt, she had decided from the moment she began dating him that she would be there for him.

Yu was another obvious person to believe quickly in Naruto. He and Naruto had worked closely on the cases, with Naruto being the main source of information and Yu being the leader of the group. The two were like brothers, both helping the other when they needed it. Whether it was helping the other with the feelings one shared for the girl they liked, Naruto comforting Yu after Nanako nearly died, or Yu helping Naruto understand that he will always have people that he can trust, the two have always trusted each other and now is no difference.

The one the members of SEES did not get that went was Naoto. The investigation Team understood though. Naruto and Naoto were partners working for the police when the killings were going on. Even though Naruto hid the shadow stuff from her, she understood that she would have thought he was crazy if he told her. He figured out she was a girl early on but treated her as a guy simply because she asked. When Naoto got put in the TV world Naruto was one of the first to try to find her, along with Kanji. Similarly when Naruto was in the TV World, Naoto was one of the first to begin searching. The two had a brother and sister kind of thing going on. Naruto even helped her understand her feelings for Kanji before Naruto left.

Soon everyone joined Naruto in the TV world, with Naruto standing next to a pile of weapons. Not even asking where he got the weapons, the group just started shifting through them understanding that shadows would be around. Only Naruto, Rise, and Fuuka did not because Fuuka and Rise don't fight and Naruto seemed to have already gotten his own weapon. Fuuka though did not know how two gloves would be very good when fighting.

When she asked he put on the gloves. They went halfway to his elbow and were black but when he put them on they had red patterns appear all over it. A second later and his fists were enveloped in Chakra. "I use an old ability called Chakra to fight. And don't worry I will explain what that means later."

He then actually took the time to check all of his older friends out. The ones who caught his eyes were Akihiko and Mitsuru who had more...unique outfits on. He noticed the slight changes as well as the new robot girl that no one seemed ready to introduce to him. He settled for asking about the changes in his friends attire.

"Oh Mitsuru is a part of something called Shadow Workers though I don't know what they do that could be the reason she is dressed like she is. Akihiko though quit college to get stronger and has been traveling a lot." Fuuka said.

She herself asked Naruto about his own changes and he went on to say how he had wanted to get stronger and continued training endlessly to increase his strength, speed, stamina, and overall abilities. When asking about the scar he muttered something about false friends and insults towards a mother.

Rise looked on as Naruto and Fuuka talked happily. Sure she wanted to talk to Naruto too, but the man had missed his old friend for a long time and was finally catching up with one. Soon though they were interrupted by Mitsuru.

"Naruto may I ask you a question?"

"Is it about Minato and Minako?"

"Yes"

"..."

"...?"

Naruto gave her a blank look then just looked away. "Tch found out, didn't you."

"So you were dropping hints that you knew about the Great Seal? Honestly I don't know how I didn't see it. Naruto, how do you know about it? You weren't here when..." She trailed off at that. Naruto wanted to know what she was going to say but didn't press. He after all, had no right.

"I don't think I can answer that."

"Why not?"

"Cause then you all would be in a lot of panic."

"Why is that?"

Naruto's face turned sour as he spoke words that shook their cores "The seal is breaking. If I don't unseal them they will die."

"W-What? That's not possible!" Mitsuru yelled. The other SEES members stared at Naruto waiting for the explanation.

"I can't tell you all much but there was a war and this man unsealed a demon from the moon"

"How does that explain the trouble with the seal?" Yukari asked.

"Erebus is sealed in a dimension in the moon. The thing is I actually fought Erebus once before."

"You what?!" Some of the people in the TV World shouted.

"Yeah only it was called something different. It's title, the Juubi or ten tailed beast." The group was silent letting him continue. He noticed they got their weapons so he started walking with them following. "Granted I needed the help of a few others to beat it but I didn't have my persona with me then. Couldn't allow anyone from there to learn of it."

Noticing the questions that may pop up Naruto started to finish the details "Anyway I can probably beat Erebus with Kyubi's help. Not the demon, my persona." Naruto said to stop the questions from that one "My persona is a manifestation of the demon in my gut."

Naruto stopped at an open area and turned to Rise and Fuuka. "You two should get some people to guard you from the shadows."

"What Shadows? There are none here." Yosuke says but Naruto just gives him a blank look. "We are about to do something very dangerous. Trust me Shadows will come. Ken and Aigis protect Fuuka. New Girl and Chie protect Rise." Naruto says which reminds everyone that Labrys and Naruto have not been introduced yet.

"Forgive me Naruto. In all the excitement we forgot to introduce you to Labrys. Labrys this is Naruto, one of your sisters old friends. Naruto this is Labrys, she is an anti-shadow weapon and Aigis's 'sister'"

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Labrys says.

Naruto gives a wave "Yo! Maybe later we can have a proper conversation. For now though get ready."

Naruto throws a kunai at the center of the area. At first nothing happens then seconds later a blinding light explodes into their vision. When they regain their sight they see that a giant black tower has formed. The Shadows are starting to spawn and while they do Naruto places seals around the group.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Rise asked. The seals appeared for a few seconds then disappeared. "Basically warding off the area. They will last for a while so anyone who isn't ready, just stay within the seals."

After finishing the seals Naruto walks out of them with his hands being enveloped in Chakra. "Oh and try to save energy. The second wave will probably be a bit more difficult." As he finishes saying this a Shadow come up from behind. Before the others can say anything he swiftly turns around and punches it, ending it's life showing the first wave had quantity but not much quality.

Weaving through the crowd of shadows, Naruto starts taking them down. As a shadow manifests, he launches a severe jab at it only for the shadow to open it's mouth, intending to eat his fist. Without even a bit of worry Naruto continues his attack, just as a bullet hits the shadow in the head.

"Quit showing off Naruto!" Yosuke jokes as he and Naoto join the fight taking out kunai and a gun respectively. Naruto just smirks as his jab hits a shadow that was hiding behind the one Naoto killed. He turns his head and sees that the investigation team joining the fight except for Rise, Labrys, and Chie. Though he could see the other three were edging towards the edge of the seals.

Naruto can see that Yu is summoning a persona as it is a bit easier on him than the others due to his wild card ability. Deciding to help the leader a card with the tarot image of death appears over his heart. "Tear them to pieces, Kyubi!" He yells as he grabs the card. Instantly after a figure appears behind him as the wind picks up slightly.

The figure appears fully after a few seconds showing that it is a humanoid fox with nine tails in a jet black cloak. Though when Naruto gives the mental command for a Mudoon, he notices that the fox does not respond. Looking back at it he sees that it's eyes are closed. As he realizes what is going on a few shadows take that moment to attack him.

As Rise is about to yell for him to look out she sees something in his eyes. Why did he just then get a look of realization? That question was answered seconds later when he called out "Awaken Kurama!". In that moment his persona lit up like a Christmas tree. When it died down the Investigation Team was surprised.

In Kyubi's place was a man in a ragged cloak with a hood covering his eyes and red hair flowing down from the sides of the collar. The man had clawed hands and feet with markings on his hands. The cloak now had a bit of white added to it. The thing that stood out the most were the nine cerulean flamed foxes at the man's feet.

"Go Kurama! Take them down!" Naruto said and the persona behind him shot out at the Shadows. The marking glowed for a few seconds then disappeared. Not a second later flames shot out of his hands forming into scythes. As the man cut down multiple shadows, the foxes formed together and shot out an Agidyne at a larger shadow.

"I am not losing to that. Come on Susano-o!" Yosuke yells out as he hits a card that appears in front of him. Soon the rest of the Investigation Team have their persona's out with Rise, Chie, and Labrys joining the battle.

As this was going on, SEES looked on in shock at how well the group fought together. It was like looking back in time at their own performance during their fights. Akihiko was about to join them when the tower's gate opened up and out came six large shadows. Naruto saw this and rushed for the gate with the Investigation Team fighting the larger shadows.

"What do we do? Should we follow Naruto or help them fight?" Ken asks the others. They look to Mitsuru, who had become the temporary leader after losing Minato and Minako. She closed her eyes to think then gave her orders "Akihiko, Shinji, and myself will join Naruto. The rest of you help them fight the shadows.

Most of the group got to their duties with Junpei and Chidori remaining in the seal. Junpei looks at Chidori, about to tell her she should probably stay back but before either can talk a tarot card appears in front of Chidori, shocking the two. The seal starts glowing with Naruto's voice floating in. "I remembered that she lost her persona when it fused with yours, Junpei. She won't be able to get it back but she still has potential locked within her. This seal helped unlock it." And with that the seal faded with the couple thanking the blonde mentally. Hitting the card, her persona appears behind her, turning into a woman with cat ears and a black and blue dress and a black tail. Her hands and feet are clawed like Kurama's are.

As the two join the battle against the shadow the other four are now running in the a straight hall in the tower. As Shadows start to come out of the walls, Mitsuru and Akihiko summon their persona's which are the same as how Naruto remembers them. Shinji's though appears to have evolved as it is now called Headless Jack, and appears to be a headless man riding a horse. In his left hand the man has a pumpkin carved to have a half happy and half angry expression. In the mans right hand is a black poleaxe.

"Listen as soon as we reach the Great Seal you three have to defend me as I unseal them. I'll have to stop using my persona for this. After I get them out take them and run." Naruto says. They agree up to the part where they leave him to seal Erebus but he quiets them saying how he can't fight at full power with them there.

Arriving at the Great Seal Naruto gets right to work, passing what he thinks is a shadow manifesting. The members of SEES are shocked to see Ryoji appear before them. He looks at them with sadness that Naruto notes when he turns from his work to see Ryoji staring at him. "Naruto please stop this. If you undo the seal" "Great now I have to save four people."

This confuses the others as they thought Naruto was only saving the twins. Noticing his slip he just gets back to work while Ryoji asks him what he meant. Naruto's answer shocked him. "I came to save my friends. I thought I would have to search more for you later but you made that part of my job easy. Now shut up as I seal this big idiot the right way, without anymore sacrifices."

Ryoji is shocked that Naruto still considers him a friend after he tried to prevent SEES from stopping Nyx. Looking back at the other three he sees no hate in their eyes. Before he can say anything though another figure shows up and the group are confused to see a woman in a black dress while Ryoji is shocked. "Oh Nyx your here already? You better remember our bet!" Naruto says not looking up from his work.

"Yes mortal I remember. You will get your favor if you can seal Erebus though I don't see how that will be possible." Nyx calmly states. She looks over at Ryoji and orders him to observe only.

Mitsuru tries to question Naruto but he ignores her and tells Akihiko and Shinji to get ready to grab Minato and Minako. Seconds after the two are pulled out of the seal alive but unconscious. The two grab the twins and start to leave with Mitsuru looking conflicted but choosing to trust Naruto with whatever he plans on doing and leaves with the others.

Naruto looks up at the Erebus as the great seal starts to crumble. "Alright time to go, Kura-" "Stop Naruto!" Ryoji stops Naruto from summoning Kurama with Naruto giving him a questioning look. "In this realm any Biju will be absorbed by Erebus as they were once his light. I can tell that you have a biju in your body and judging by the name, it's Kyubi. You can not use him for his chakra!" Naruto cursed under his breath, not knowing this beforehand. The seal breaks with Erebus sending tendrils of darkness at Naruto. Naruto tries to defend himself but since he was adding Kyubi's chakra to his own it takes a few seconds to stop the flow of it. That few seconds gave Erebus the advantage as Naruto could only dodge the countless tendril's attacking him. Tripping over one, Naruto falls to the ground. Seeing no escape he is about to brace himself when he widens his eyes and everything seems to stop.

In the next second the area is enveloped in light as Naruto's voice can be heard. "Heiress who started a chain of events that lead to this event, come forth and fight." As the light dies down the two others in the room are surprised to see a woman standing next to Naruto. The woman is in a miko outfit with red hair tied up in two buns. Attached to the buns are a thin piece of paper tag with swirls on them. In her hands is a staff and she has both eyes closed. "Come forth, Priestess Mito!" Naruto yells out.

**Chapter Two End**

_Next Chapter Preview_

_Chapter 3: Velvet and Opening of a New Path_

_Widening his eyes Naruto notices time slow down and is soon enveloped in light. The next second he is in a limo facing four people. Three are in blue outfits and one is an old man with a long nose. _

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room"_

**AN: So how did you guys like that chapter? Took me a bit longer than I would hope but thankfully the music of Tales of Graces f and Persona 4 Arena helped me get through this. I gotta say that I am looking forward to the next chapter as that is when the moment you are waiting for to happen. Yes Naruto gains his Inherit ability.**

**Before I end I am gonna make a list of what Persona Naruto gets each time they appear. So for now the list is short but don't worry it will fill up soon enough!**

**Death Arcana Persona: Kurama**

**Priestess Arcana Persona: Mito Uzumaki**

**Also Chidori's persona is not Matatabi. Just saying that now. Her persona is named Lethe and her persona is gonna be based a bit on the character Lethe from Fire Emblem, Quick but not as strong as other ones.**

**So what are you waiting for? Review the chapter and tell me how you liked it! **

**I'll try and update sometime soon. **

**ZtC out.**


	3. AN

**Authors Note! Light Within a Shadow**

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late Update for my stories... I Feel like I am a moron. Everyday I would say "Gonna write a new chapter, don't wanna disappoint people" yet when I get home the first thing I do is read and it goes downhill from there. I have been very very VERY stupid and berate myself constantly for this. The whole reason I am making these AN's is to tell everyone the future of my stories... (From this point on it should be different for each story)**

**{add one Face-palm here} I feel retarded. I suck at writing fights and the fight I made for this stories first fight sucks. I finished the chapter but cannot help but think it is crap. The whole story is at this point. Therefore I have decided to rewrite the story, taking it in a slightly new direction.**

**Here is a basic summary of Events that will happen before the main story begins. (Don't worry just basic things. Surprises may be found when I get the time to get my act together):**

**Naruto fails first Exam at age 10-11. Mizuki gives him the second "test" but Naruto finishes the Shadow Clone technique an hour early. He finds a note from his father and learns of the Kyubi and his heritage. Naruto runs away, no longer able to trust Konoha.**

**He ends up in Tetsu and is found by Samurai. Stuff happens and thanks to this author's god-like authority of this fan-made story, Mifune becomes his sensei, his father figure, and his role model.**

**Naruto participates in P3 Storyline stuff, as told in flashbacks. He starts to open up and meets a certain girl(All must RISE to this joyous occasion) sometime during the story events.**

**Arrives in Inaba sometime after main story begins. ….. …..**

…**.Yeah I don't have any P4 games so I got research to do. As a final note I will give a clue to Naruto's new fighting style for the story.**

**Xillia's dual-wielder. **


End file.
